


Squeeze In

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Coulson's teambuilding activities are always a little difficult...





	Squeeze In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



“Whose bloody brilliant idea was this, anyway?” Jemma held up the length of red plastic ribbon, chopping off another three feet of it, as was the arrangement. Everyone got up and moved their desk chairs, trying to squeeze in closer without, in fact, squashing the cardboard box that sat in the middle of the floor.

“Coulson’s,” Mack said. “It’s team-building.”

“It’s team _shrinking_ ,” Daisy said, and she bumped right into Robbie Reyes, who slid backward on his chair, almost into the out of bounds. She grabbed his wrist before he got out of range and pulled him back in. “We’re all going to want to stay very far away from each other, after this. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I forgot to put on deodorant today, and being squeezed with my coworkers is just about the most embarrassing thing ever.”

“You smell fine,” Robbie told her, and she all but fell into his lap as he scooted the desk chair closer.

“Oh, that’s perfect, Daisy, stay right like that,” Jemma said. “We all fit now.”

“And we’re just going to have to cut another three feet of tape off,” Elena pointed out.

“Well, then you can sit in my lap, and Jemma can sit on Fitz-- Fitz needs sitting on, sometimes,” and we’ll be down to what, nine feet of tape. That was the goal, right?” Mack suggested.

“To all six of us fit, in chairs -- Coulson didn’t specify how many chairs -- and not squash the box, inside nine feet of tape,” Daisy said, putting her arms around Robbie’s neck to keep her balance. She tried not to notice how intently he was looking at her. She rather liked Robbie, but was never quite sure if he was interested. They’d gone out to drinks a few times, usually as team activities, but this was…

Not quite that.

“Team-sitting,” Robbie said, and his arm slid around her back, holding on. “I can dig it, chica.”

 


End file.
